Le jeu du silence
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. Le jeu du silence, elle ne le perdra pas. Parce que Bella a neuf ans et qu'elle a toujours été mauvaise perdante.


Ca faisait bien longtemps que je cherchais désespérement à écrire quelque chose sur Bellatrix mais rien ne venait. Et puis là, je trainaissais sur la communauté **Pompompower **(que je conseille à tous ceux qui s'intéressent un peu aux personnages secondaires) et je suis tombée sur le défi du mois, à savoir, écrire un OS du point de vue d'un enfant de moins de dix ans. Et y'a l'illumination qui est tombée subitement **:)**

Bon, je dois dire que cet OS n'a rien d'amusant, bien au contraire. Je n'explicite pas vraiment ce qui se passe mais je pense que c'est quand même assez clair. C'est un texte extrêmement sombre, déjà par le sujet traité qui est un viol. Mais malgré tout... j'avais envie de vous le partager. J'ai longtemps chercher une explication à la haine de Bellatrix pour le genre humain et c'est ça qui m'est venu à l'esprit, finalement.

**Disclamer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi, on le sait déjà.

**Titre :** Le jeu du silence

**Résumé :** Le jeu du silence, elle ne le perdra pas. Parce que Bella a neuf ans et qu'elle a toujours été mauvaise perdante **© Philomoon** : )

**Rating :** T.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il fait noir dehors et il pleut. Des milliers de gouttes viennent s'écraser contre les vitres et résonnent sans répit depuis des heures. Des heures, puis la porte s'ouvre, l'ombre se glisse précipitamment à l'intérieur de la chambre, hésite, puis la referme consciencieusement.

Sur son lit, la petite fille se redresse et serre un peu plus fort sa peluche entre ses bras frêles. Elle entend la respiration qui siffle sans réussir à trouver d'où elle vient. Au fond, ça n'y changerait rien. Elle la connait et sa peur, elle commence à l'apprivoiser parce qu'elle n'entend que ça, ne ressent que ça, tout le temps. Elle se crispe et se recroqueville sous ses draps immaculés mais ça ne sert à rien, de toute façon, l'ombre ne s'arrêtera pas.

Elle aimerait bien crier, parfois, la petite. Crier très fort et partir très loin. Elle aimerait dire que ce n'est pas sa faute, non, ce n'est pas sa faute à elle si lorsque tout prend fin ; ce n'est pas qu'elle n'ait rien fait contre, mais elle n'a rien fait pour non plus et de toute manière, ça fait longtemps qu'elle a compris qu'il n'y a pas de justice dans la vie. Pas d'explication.

Elle avale sa salive.

L'ombre est là, juste devant elle. L'ombre est toujours là, elle ne l'oublie jamais. Elle se déplace, se rapproche du lit puis s'en éloigne. Elle rôde autours de sa proie en se délectant de la douleur qui s'arrache du cœur.

Ce n'est qu'une gosse.

Une gosse qui ouvre de grands yeux, qui regarde à droite puis à gauche ; une gosse parfaitement consciente de sa faiblesse. Et ça la fait sourire, à l'ombre. La situation est aussi excitante que malsaine.

« Tonton ? »

L'enfant sent aussitôt un doigt glacé se poser au bout de ses lèvres. Une caresse sur sa joue, puis une voix suave s'élève des ténèbres :

« Chut Bella, ne dis rien. C'est notre petit secret, tu t'en souviens ? On n'en parle pas, n'oublis pas : dès que j'arrive dans la chambre, on fait le jeu du silence. »

Elle n'oublie pas. Elle se tait, se mord la langue très fort et ferme bien les yeux. Un goût de sang lui envahit la gorge et elle hoquette. Se mord plus fort pour tuer le sanglot qui monte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma chérie… Il ne faut pas pleurer voyons, tu sais bien que tonton Orion t'aime très fort… »

Elle hoche mécaniquement la tête parce qu'elle sait que c'est ce qu'il demande, et ravale ses larmes. L'ombre peut alors prendre forme et l'homme essuie ses yeux, ses joues, puis continue de descendre, encore et encore.

Bella frissonne. Il fait froid, dedans, et les mains qui se glissent sous sa nuisettes sont glacées.

La peluche est tombée par terre.

L'enfant n'esquisse pas un geste pour se défendre. Il ne lui vient même plus à l'idée de supplier. Elle se contente de devenir une poupée. Une poupée de chair et de sang. Et d'orgueil.

Faut pas pleurer, ça montre les faiblesses.

Faut pas crier, faut pas se débattre parce qu'il ne faut pas que ça la touche, surtout pas. Il ne faut pas qu'elle y pense, elle doit juste laisser faire. Attendre que ça passe et puis il s'en ira, comme toutes les autres fois. Il ne regardera même pas derrière, de toute elle ne bougera pas.

_Il se rhabillera, déposera un baiser sur son front et refermera la porte._

Elle rouvre les yeux et s'aperçoit qu'il est encore tout près, bien trop près. Alors elle les referme tout aussi vite.

Parfois, elle a peur. Mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

_Il se rhabille, dépose un baiser sur son front et referme la porte._

Elle reste seule.

Les couvertures sont éparpillées sur son grand lit de glace et les draps sont sales. Elle a l'impression de se noyer et il fait si noir…

Elle baisse la tête et ses cheveux recouvrent son visage blême. Alors l'enfant se fait une promesse, une toute petite qu'elle se jure de ne jamais trahir : Quand elle sera grande, ils paieront tous. Un jour, bientôt. Quand elle sera grande, ce sera lui et les autres. Lui et ses gosses, ses fiertés. Lui, Sirius et Regulus.

Des larmes coulent, elle les rejette. Puis relève la tête.

Elle se répète qu'elle est Bellatrix Black et que plus tard, les gens se souviendront de son nom parce qu'elle leur fera payer à tous. De n'avoir rien vu venir, de n'avoir jamais rien fait – de ne pas avoir été capable de savoir.

Elle se raccroche à sa promesse comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle hait son oncle, elle hait ses cousins, mais elle ne dit rien, elle se contente d'attendre. C'est le jeu du silence, à celui qui ne criera point. Celui qui souffrira le plus longtemps sans rien dire.

Neuf ans. Et Bellatrix ne le perdra pas, quitte à en mourir.

* * *

Et voilà. Fleur, tomate ? J'accepte de tout :)

Je me sens bien inspirée, en tout cas, avec les Black. Je trouve que ce sont presque les personnages les plus intéressants de la saga – j'aime les méchants, il y a souvent plus à creuser chez eux que chez les autres.

Bisous

Ana'


End file.
